


The After-Honeymoon Scheme

by sam04



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mycroft and Sherlock are plotting the hell out of everything, SO MUCH FLUFF, my tags need improvement, sort of a case fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeblich sind Sherlock und John seit einem Jahr verheiratet, aber John hat davon nichts mitbekommen. Außerdem Intrigen spinnende Brüder und Bananenkuchen. Warum nicht Ananaskuchen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After-Honeymoon Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelG_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelG_98/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The After-Honeymoon Scheme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085815) by [sam04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04)



**The After-Honeymoon Scheme**  


  


Draußen schüttete es wie aus Kübeln. Seufzend starrte John nach draußen, zu nervös, um weiter in seinem Buch zu lesen. Eigentlich wartete er nur darauf, dass Sherlock ihn ermahnen würde - „ _Es kann nur einer starren, John“_ \- doch der Detektiv schien dafür zu gelangweilt zu sein.

  


„Glaubst du, Roberts taucht heute noch auf?“, murmelte John Sherlock zu, woraufhin dessen Augen zu ihm flackerten. Er nickte.

„Das wird er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Es würde sein größter Erfolg sein, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten würden.“ Sherlock klang zuversichtlich genug, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie schon seit guten drei Stunden in dem Café unter ihrer Wohnung saßen und abwechselnd in den Regen starrten oder John in dem Buch las, das er sich vorsichtshalber mitgenommen hatte. Alles in allem war dieser Fall bislang nicht so spannend wie sie beide am Anfang angenommen hatten.

Sherlocks Handy piepste drei Mal laut hintereinander und er seufzte übertrieben.

  


„Mycroft?“, schätzte John mit einem Blick auf die genervte Miene des anderen Mannes, doch er bekam nur ein Grummeln als Antwort. Sherlock kümmerte sich nicht darum nachzusehen, was sein Bruder von ihm wollte und John wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um nachzufragen, als hinter ihm die Türglocke klingelte und eine Gruppe lachender Mädchen hereinkam.

„Drei Stück Kuchen zum hier essen!“, sagte eine von ihnen und sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den Nachbartisch von John und Sherlock. John konnte den genauen Moment erkennen als Sherlock begann, die Mädchen der Reihe nach zu deduzieren.

„Nochmal alles Gute, Meli!“, sagte eines der Mädchen und lächelte breit.

„Vor zwei Monaten hergezogen, Straßenmusiker, wohnen in einer WG zusammen, drei Katzen, Single“, ratterte Sherlock herunter, was die Mädchen dazu veranlasste ihn anzustarren.

„Wie-?“, begann das Mädchen, das anscheinen Geburtstag hatte, doch in diesem Moment kamen zwei Kellner, in der Hand einen riesigen Bananenkuchen haltend und hinter ihm der Eigentümer von Speedy's, der recht beschämt aussah.

  


„Oh bei allen Göttern!“, knurrte Sherlock, der anscheinend in sekundenschnelle verstanden hatte, was los war. „John, du wolltest dir doch die Hände waschen.“, sagte Sherlock ohne ihn anzusehen. Der Doktor runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber Sherlock, ich-“

„Ich nehme an, du hast das Besteck heute Morgen angefasst? Das habe ich gestern mit Hydrazin eingerieben.“, erwidere Sherlock unberührt.

„Sherlock! Das ist – Hydrazin ist giftig! Ich dachte, wir waren uns darüber einig keine Alltagsgegenstände zu vergiften!“, rief John empört und sprang auf, um zur Toilette des Cafés zu gelangen.

„Es war ein Experiment!“, rief Sherlock ihm noch hinterher, bevor er sich den Männern mit dem Kuchen widmete und hinter seinem Rücken anfing, eine SMS zu tippen.

„Sir, es tut uns schrecklich Leid. Ihr Bruder hat uns gerade erst informiert, dass Sie ihren Jahrestag heute hier feiern... wenn wir gewusst hätten, dann hätten wir eine Band engagiert. Ich habe sogar versucht meinen Sohn zu erreichen – er singt auch manchmal für Feierlichkeiten, aber der besucht gerade seine Mutter in Edinburgh... Ich hoffe, dieser Kuchen entschädigt Sie!“, plapperte der Inhaber vor sich hin und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Schon gut, setzen Sie den Kuchen einfach hier ab. Wir brauchen kein Lied.“, schnarrte Sherlock ungeduldig. Hinter seinem Rücken fügte er der SMS sein Kürzel hinzu und drücke auf 'Senden'.

  


_Spiel mit. Der Fall ist zu wichtig, als dass Mycroft mich mit so etwas vertreiben könnte. SH_

  


Als John keine zwei Minuten von der Toilette zurückkam, hatte er einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er schien gerade den Mund aufmachen zu wollen, vermutlich, um zu fragen, was los sein, da kam der Inhaber mit einem Tortenmesser und einem Fotoapparat zurück. Er strahlte breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ich dachte mit, da wir schon kein Ständchen für Sie beide bringen können, machen wir ein schönes Foto Foto von Ihnen, das hängen wir dann hinter der Theke auf. So etwas gefällt der Kundschaft!“, sagte er aufgeregt und Sherlock verdrehte die Augen.

„Eh... Foto? Kuchen?“, fragte John leise, aber definitiv verwirrt.

„Ja natürlich! Mr. Holmes' Bruder hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Sie beide Ihren ersten Jahrestag nach der Hochzeit in Hawaii letztes Jahr hier und heute feiern! Er schlug vor, dass Kuchen und ein Lied das Mindeste seien, dass wir Ihnen bieten könnten. Leider ist die Band heute anderweitig verplant und mein Sohn ist auch nicht da. Aber ein Bild ist doch sicherlich besser als ein Lied, nicht wahr?“, fragte der Inhaber begeistert und wartete gar keine Antwort ab, bevor er zu einer leeren Stelle an einer Wand ging und John und Sherlock wild zu sich winkte.

„Hochzeitsreise in Hawaii, Honey?“, fragte John grinsend und hob eine Augenbraue. „Davon habe ich gar nichts mitbekommen.“ Sherlock grummelte nur etwas unverständliches und stand auf.

„Wenn ich Mycroft in die Finger bekomme, binde ich ihn an einen Baum und stelle ein Buffet voll mit seinen Lieblingsdesserts vor ihm auf. Oder vielleicht fessele ich auch nur seine Hände und hänge eine Stange mit Donuts an seine Stirn. Man könnte Kinder auf ihm reiten lassen...“

  


Während Sherlock weiter vor sich hinbrütete, hatte der Inhaber seine Brille geholt und John zog Sherlock mit sich, um sich an die Wand zu stellen.  
Er wollte gerade sein bestes Foto-Lächeln aufsetzen, als der Mann rief: „Und jetzt küssen, bitte! Wir wollen ja, dass alle sehen können, wie glücklich Sie sind!“

John schluckte und starrte Sherlock an. So zu tun als wären sie ein Paar war eine Sache, aber küssen? Dafür hatte John definitiv zu oft von genau diesem Szenario geträumt. Na gut. Vielleicht ohne den Inhaber. Und den Kuchen. Und die kichernden Mädchen im Hintergrund.

  


„Komm schon, John“, murmelte Sherlock neben ihm, offensichtlich genervt. John schloss kurz die Augen. Das war schließlich nur ein Foto, nichts weiter.

Er drehte sich ganz zu Sherlock und ohne zu zögern presste er seine Lippen auf die des Detektivs mit der Absicht sich von ihm zu entfernen, sobald das Foto geschossen worden war.

  


John hatte jedoch definitiv nicht damit gerechnet wie weich und nachgiebig Sherlocks Lippen waren.

  


Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm alleine der Gedanke daran, Sherlock wieder loslassen zu müssen beinahe physische Schmerzen verursachte.

  


Und vor allem hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock ihn zurück küssen würde.

  


Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an bis sie sich doch wieder lösten und John schaute etwas benebelt zu Sherlock auf.

Der Detektiv blickte ihn mit seiner beinahe undurchdringlichen Maske an, die John jedoch inzwischen so gut kannte, dass er die Unsicherheit in den grauen Augen erkannte.

Er brauchte einen Moment länger als Sherlock es getan hätte, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen, doch dann ging ihm ein Licht auf.

  


„Das war geplant!“, rief er aus und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Sherlock errötete leicht. John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie lange schon?“, fragte er lächelnd.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?“, murmelte der Detektiv und wich Johns Blick aus, doch der Doktor nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in beide Hände und fragte: „Von der ersten Sekunde?“

Sherlock nickte vorsichtig und John lächelte liebevoll.

„Ich doch auch, du Idiot“, sagte er und küsste Sherlock sanft, einfach, weil er es konnte. „Aber nur, dass du es weißt – Ananas im Kuchen wäre mir lieber gewesen“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen und kicherte als Sherlock grummelte.

  


  


_The End._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner Prompt für M, mal wieder. Ich weiß, ich weiß, der Unterricht ist zu langweilig, um darin zu arbeiten. ;)
> 
> Hier die Voraussetzungen:  
> Lokalität: Speedys Café  
> Aktivität: Singen  
> Person: Mycroft  
> Wörter: Ananas, Bananenkuchen, Meli, Baum, spannend, Honey, Buch, Brille, Stange
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt :)


End file.
